Andrew (TV Series)
'''Andrew '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead who appears in season three. He is the right hand man of Tomas and a member of the prisoners. History Season Three In the outbreak's onset, a big rebellion and riot started at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny and Axel were taken to the prison's cafetia by a guard and they were locked inside with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners were locked inside for ten months, completely cut off from the outside. He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog and Maggie Greene broke open the cafetaria's door to escape walkers and Andrew also witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on and he was shocked after being told by Rick about what happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for helping clear Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about the infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must be a way to save him. He witnessed Big Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted to kill Rick twice, so Rick responded by killing Tomas by hacking his skull with a machete. Andrew attempted to attack Rick with a baseball bat, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into the courtyard filled with walkers. He tried to reeneter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate and only told Andrew that he'd better run. Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him and as Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later on, a mysterious figure is spying on Carol Peletier from the tree line, hinting that Andrew survived after being left to die by Rick. Andrew is seen dragging a deer carcass to the prison gates and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, he then leaves a heart on the ground and disappears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the prison's alarms are activated and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, Andrew appears and tries to kill Rick with an axe, but misses. It is revealed that Andrew survived the encounter with the walkers that Rick had left him in and ultimately set in motion the events that led to the walkers invading the prison, which ended up killing T-Dog and causing Lori Grimes to give birth and die in the process. Rick then attacked Andrew, and the two began to fight. Rick's gun was dropped during the scuffle and was picked up by Oscar. Andrew yelled for Rick to kill Rick, which would allow them to take their prison back. Oscar, however, turned the gun on Andrew and shot him in the head, killing him. Personality Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:Deceased